Masquerade
by Mad As A Bloody Hatter
Summary: "Stranger, tell me your name so that I may know with whom I am sharing my bed." She implored. "My name is Francis bonnefoy." He said, pulling off his mask. "And what is that you are called Mademoiselle?" he asked, crawling onto the bed in his underclothes. "Annaliese Edelstein." She said. /France X fem!Austria oneshot


**Hurricane one shot: Fraus Masquerade (fem!austria and France)**

Annaliese looked around disinterestedly as the party went on around her. All around here nations and humans alike danced in a dazzling display of color. Each person was wearing their best dress and with masks on their faces. She herself was wearing a light purple one over her eyes to match her dress. Right now an older gentleman, by human standards at least, was chatting her ear off about some thing or another. Honestly could he not see that she was not interested? Of course she had no way to excuse herself as she was unaccompanied, her husband had some nation business to deal with and she refused to stay home alone while he was gone.

Just as she thought she would be forced to play nice to the human another man made his way over to them. Her breathe got stuck in her throat as she looked over the handsome young man. He had somewhat long blond hair tied in the back by a brown hair ribbon, dazzling blue eyes covered by a brown mask with green designs, and a smirk that caused her heart to beat rapidly in her chest. Of course he was very smartly dressed as well. She could not stop the soft blush that bloomed on her face as he drew even closer until he was right in front of her. He turned to the older gentleman next to her and bowed.

"Pardon me monsieur, but I'm afraid that I will be stealing this beautiful young woman away from you now." He said with a heavy accent.

With that he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the now sputtering human. The Austrian nation sighed in relief, "Danke, I was afraid that I was going to be stuck with him for the rest of the night." She explained.

The blond chuckled, "I happened to see you from across the room and I noticed the expression of pure boredom on your face. What kind of man would I be if I could not save the damsel in distress?" He said, pulling them onto the dance floor.

"Ja, what kind of man?" she said, looking up at him as they began to dance.

He just smiled down at her and she felt her face heat up. For a moment she entertained the idea of taking him home to her cold bed and having her way with him but then a wave of guilt washed over her as she thought of her husband. Of course that wave was over powered by an even more powerful one as she remember that he had been gone for many a week without even one letter or anything to let her know that he was okay. Though she knew that he would be fine as he was a powerful nation she still worried about him. One would think she was not married by how many times her husband would disappear on some business having to do with his country. While she was busy as well she still made time to be home before him as a good wife should.

So lost in her thoughts she did not realize that the stranger was speaking to her until she noticed that he was looking at her as if waiting for an answer.

"oh! I am sorry, what did you say?" she asked, slightly embarrassed.

But he just chuckled and smiled, "I ask, what was a beautiful young lady like you doing here without an escort?" he asked.

"Oh…he could not be here with me tonight, business." She explained.

"his lost."

"so it seems." She smiled as she was expertly turned and led through the dance.

She felt his hold on her tighten as she was pulled closer to him, barely any space between the two of them. Again her face heated up as she stared into those sapphire blue eyes, easily getting lost in them. She let out a soft squeak as she was suddenly dipped, a hand coming to caress her cheek. She was just as suddenly pulled up and led into the next part of the dance.

"You are a wonderful dancer." She complimented.

"I am only as good as my partner, Mademoiselle." He countered.

Annaliese's face resembled that of the fruit her husband loved eating as the song slowly came to an end. They bowed to another and he held out his arm for her. She took it and was led out of the ballroom before another suitor could ask her to dance. The brunette allowed herself to be led out onto an empty balcony and over to a railing. She sighed in relief as cool air hit her face and her exposed cleavage, it was quite warm inside.

"Excusez-moi pour un instant; I shall go get some drinks for us." He said before turning and quickly disappearing into the room.

Annaliese sighed dreamily as turned to face away from the house. When she had arrived she did not expect to have much fun but this stranger was turning out to be very interesting and she did not even know his name. Not that it mattered though; she never learned the names of her lovers. She did not even feel bad about being with other men while married as her marriage was purely political and she knew that her husband had a mistress or two waiting for him back in his own country. Maybe that was why he was gone for so long? Though it mattered little she as she now had her eyes set on the new comer which she hoped to take to her bed before the night was over. Just thinking about it did things to her body. She skillfully took her fan out from where it was hidden up her sleeve and began fanning herself.

Soon enough the beautiful stranger returned, a cup of wine in each hand. He flashed a smile as he handed her a cup.

"A toast," He stated, holding up his cup, "to new friends."

"To new friends." She agreed, tapping her cup against his before taking a sip.

She felt his eyes drawn to her lips as she licked them, trying to make sure that there was no wine left on them. Suddenly he placed his cup down and moved closer to her. She titled her head up look at him and felt his gloved hand taking hold of her chin. She then felt soft lips on hers and her eyes closed as she kissed him back. Soft kisses and gentle caresses soon gave away to passionately exchanges of tongue before she pulled back, panting but not a hair out of place.

"My home is a 10 minute ride from here." She stated, looking up at him, "shall we go?"

"Oui." he agreed.

"Gute." With that she quickly turned on her heels and left the balcony, her newest lover following eagerly after her. Together they moved through the crowd as swiftly as possible. Once outside she found her driver and told him to take her home. The driver, who had been in her employment for many years, took one glance at the strange man with her before getting into place on top of the carriage.

The blond grabbed the carriage door and held it open for her, "after you Mademoiselle." He said, sweeping into a low bow.

"Danke sir." She curtsied and gracefully climbed in with him coming in after her.

Once they were seated the carriage lurched forward and began down the road. The Austrian's lips were soon captured by another pair and she felt a hand tangling itself in her hair. She moaned into the kiss as she pulled him closer, unable to get enough of him. All too soon, though not soon enough, they had reached her manor and the door was opened for them. Annaliese grabbed her companion's hand and quickly led him inside. Their heels clicked against the marble floor as she made her way up the stairs and down the hall to where the bed rooms were. She stopped in the middle of the hall as she looked at the doors in front of her as she was faced with a sudden problem. The one closest led to her bed chambers, the one she shared with her husband while the others led to the guest chambers. Normally she would take her lovers to a guest room as not to soil the sanctity of her marriage bed but she could not find it in her to go look for a clean guest room with her bedroom was so close.

The decision was made for her when her soon to be lover reached around her and opened the door. He gently pushed her inside and closed the door behind him. Strong hands were placed on her lips and a pair of lips descended onto her neck, kissing and nipping at it. She moaned and titled her head up to give him more access, not noticing that she was being led to the bed when she hit the edge with her legs and was pushed down upon it. She turned over and looked up at the blond, who was removing his jacket.

"Stranger, tell me your name so that I may know with whom I am sharing my bed." She implored.

"My name is Francis bonnefoy." He said, pulling off his mask.

Annaliese gasped as she realized who exactly she was taking as a lover. Of course she knew who he was; everyone knew the nation of love. But she had not had much contact with the nation of France in some time so she had forgotten what the other had looked like but now looking up at him she remembered him.

"And what is that you are called Mademoiselle?" he asked, crawling onto the bed in his underclothes.

"Annaliese Edelstein." She said, taking in a sharp breathe when he began kissing her neck again.

He stopped short and pulled back, looking down upon the dark haired woman. She reached back and pulled off the mask, "I will not breathe a word of this to my husband if you do not." She said.

"My lips are sealed." He said before kissing her passionately. Annaliese moaned and kissed him back.

That night she made love to the man she had met at the ball, the man who so happen to be her husband's good friend. Though she did not care because that night she was not the nation of Austria and he was not the nation of France, they were two strangers in masks who had, for a brief moment at time, no responsibilities to anyone or anything. They were just two lovers who had fallen under the spell of the masquerade.

* * *

A/N: *hides* sorry if it sucks! I wrote it during hurricane sandy and this is what happened. Im not really good at writing France so…yeah…hope you liked it somewhat.


End file.
